1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a construction toy, and in particular to a toy building block.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are presently available a large number of construction or block-type toys. Since the advent of modern plastics many block-type toys have appeared in the marketplace. Perhaps, the most popular toy of this type is the product available under trade mark Lego. While such toys have achieved tremendous success, there is always room for change, i.e. for different toys which capture the interest and imagination of the ultimate user.
With the foregoing in mind, the object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, easy to assemble, interesting toy building block, which can be used to construct a large variety of different structures such as buildings and vehicles.